Voldemort dans tous ses états
by Uld Ases
Summary: Le plus grand mage noir comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu! Recueil de OneShot! OS1 Joyeux Noël Voldemort...


**Titre:** Joyeux Noël Voldemort

**Auteur:** Alaranth-88

**Traductrice : **Uld Ases

**Note:** Ceci se passe durant la 6ème année d'Harry, post tome 5. Les deatheaters se sont échappés d'Azkaban durant l'été.

**Avertissement:** légers spoilers du tome 5, et beaucoup de folies!

**_¤-¤-¤-¤-¤_**

_Joyeux Noël Voldemort _

**_¤-¤-¤-¤-¤_**

Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbi-

Clac.

Comme à l'accoutumée dans le manoir Riddle, le réveil à côté du lit de Voldemort s'éteignit autour de 7h30 du matin. Au moment où il fût frappé avec un très fort sort de "reducto" du Lord Noir lui-même pour avoir bipé si tôt. C'était également tout à fait normal.

En fait, Le Lord Noir faisait défiler les réveils tellement rapidement qu'il pensait construire sa propre usine afin de réduire les dépenses ostensiblement grandes que cette habitude matinale maintenaient vers la haut.

Ce matin, différent d'aucun autre par certains côtés, était en réalité particulièrement spécial à beaucoup de personnes dans le monde.

C'était le matin de Noël.

Le plus diabolique Lord Noir ayant foulé le sol de cette planète cinglée ouvrit un oeil, et décida qu'il ferait mieux de se lever. Il était dans une humeur assez bonne pour lui en ce début de matinée, quoique, aussi il décida de ne pas mettre le premier deatheater qu'il verrait dans le couloir sous le sort 'Crucio' – une autre habitude matinale.

Se redressant, Voldemort remarqua un grand colis noir posé au pied du lit. Bizarre, ses deatheaters ne lui donnaient normalement ses cadeaux qu'aux alentours de midi, en même temps. Voldemort ne croyait pas aux arbres de Noël.

Le Lord Noir regarda le paquet suspicieusement. Finalement, il le prit et ouvrit prudemment le papier cadeau. A l'intérieur il y avait un cube noir, de 30 cm sur 30. Il était tout à fait banal, sans rien du tout sur son devant. Alors il nota un gros bouton rouge sur l'une de ces faces, évidemment le haut.

Etant le sur-confiant Lord Noir qu'il était, Le Grand Lord Voldemort a décidé que cette boite était complètement si évidente qu'elle ne pouvait être une quelconque sorte de piège, bombe ou appareil désagréable semblable avec lequel généralement il martyrisait son souffre-douleur, et il appuya sur le gros bouton rouge.

Ceci, cependant, était une grosse erreur.

La boite commença à bourdonner. Elle alla de plus en plus haut, et alors soudainement-

Dum dum dum, da da dum, da da dummmm

Dum dum dum, da de dum, dum da dummmm.

Voldemort sauta en arrière avec fracas, baguette sortie et dirigée directement vers la chose au pied de son lit. Il s'éleva dans les airs, jusqu'à hauteur de ceinture approximativement, le suivant à peu près un mètre de distance. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la musique était; seulement qu'elle était sombre et méchante et qu'elle venait de la boite. Actuellement, c'était vraiment bon...

Après que la musique se soit achevée d'elle-même, elle recommença de nouveau du début. Voldemort n'a pas percuté. Il a décidé qu'il a vraiment aimé cette musique. C'était un excellent cadeau de Noël. C'était son opinion, jusqu'à ce que la boite joue l'air encore... et encore... Alors il a décidé qu'il devrait vraiment prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

La boite le suivait.

Il se retourna, saisit la boite et essaya de trouver le bouton 'off'.

Il n'y en avait pas.

Devenant frustré, Voldemort frappa la chose avec un 'silencio'.

Il continuait de jouer.

Réellement hors de lui maintenant, Voldemort se recula pour obtenir un tir précis.

"Avada kedavra!"

Espérant complètement que la boite réellement ennuyeuse explose, le Lord Noir a immédiatement levé un bouclier.

Ça n'a pas explosé. Elle a bel et bien continué à jouer. Seulement, elle jouait maintenant une chanson encore plus ennuyeuse que Voldemort ne reconnut pas encore, et ce n'était ni sombre ni méchant:

"You can't stop the music; Nobody can stop the music..." _(Tu ne peux pas arrêter la musique ; Personne ne peut arrêter la musique…)_

"ARRRRRRRRRRG!"

Le cri d'outrage de Voldemort a été entendu à travers tout le manoir, et plusieurs deatheaters firent irruption dans la pièce, seulement pour trouver Voldemort courant autour du lit essayant d'échapper à la musique, hurlant à tue-tête. La boite continuait à le suivre, jouant encore cette nouvelle chanson, seulement plus fort maintenant, afin d'être entendu au-dessus des cris.

"Mon Seigneur!" L'un des deatheaters brailla de sa voix la plus forte, essayant de comprendre la situation.

"ARRRG! ARRETEZ-LE ARRETEZ-LE ARRETEZ-LE ETEIGNEZ-LE!" Cria le maintenant hystérique dirigeant-du-monde-en-devenir.

Tous les deatheaters commencèrent à essayer de maudire l'objet jusqu'à l'oubli, sans n'importe quel succès. Finalement, chacun était exténué et n'avait pas d'autre option que d'attendre ici, haletant, et attendant pour que la boite finisse.

Ce qui arriva, après ce qu'il semblait des siècles. Après avoir été autorisé à finir ses chansons (chaque fois qu'elle a été touchée avec un impardonnable, cela recommencerait de nouveau), elle joua la mélodie originale de nouveau.

Elle était plus supportable, et (encore accompagné par la boite) Voldemort et son invincible rang de deatheaters descendirent pour déjeuner.

Comme à l'accoutumée, tous les deatheaters mangeant actuellement le petit-déjeuner **(n.d.a : Je pensais qu'ils mangeaient la mort ? Oh bien !)** se levèrent quand leur maître entra dans la pièce. Ils avaient eu d'abondance d'avertissements de son arrivée. La musique le précédait et il ne fallu pas plus de 30 secondes après l'avoir entendu pour qu'il entre effectivement d'un air majestueux dans la pièce, la boite noire s'agitant pas loin derrière.

Il y avait beaucoup de rires étouffés, qui étaient rapidement supprimés, de la part de quelques jeunes deatheaters. Il y avait de légers sourires sur chaque visage, mais aucun n'était assez courageux pour rire ouvertement du Maître.

La musique continua tout le long du petit déjeuner et tout au long de la matinée tandis que Voldemort prit place sur son grand trône d'ébène dirigeant beaucoup de mauvaises personnes à faire beaucoup de mauvaises choses, les maudissant chaque fois que l'ambiance s'y prêtait et généralement le faisant sentir important.

Au déjeuner, cependant, la musique répétitive était à la limite de l'insupportable, et tous les deatheaters soupirèrent (silencieusement) de soulagement quand le maître annonça qu'il dînerait dans ses appartements privés.

Une fois que c'était (relativement) sûr, une grande discussion s'ensuivit comme qui était l'envoyeur de l'infâme boite noire, l'origine de l'incroyablement irritante musique et des paris étaient pris au sujet de combien de temps la musique continuerait de jouer, et sur combien de temps le Lord Noir pourrait durer jusqu'à subir une (seconde) dépression nerveuse.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Lucius Malfoy domina la conversation. Crabbe fit de petits commentaires stupidement amusant. "Je pense que c'est une chanson muggle" en était une – le fait que c'était aveuglément évident ajouté au fait qu'il ait mentionné le mot interdit irrita Lucius jusqu'à le maudire plusieurs fois et lui refuser n'importe quelle nourriture (Crabbe ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de la première punition, alors que la seconde était suffisamment dure pour le conduire aux larmes).

Severus Snape était assis invisiblement dans le coin, comme il le faisait habituellement, observant tranquillement ses compagnons.

Il y avait une légère différence à ce jour, cependant. Si quelqu'un le regardait vraiment étroitement, il verrait une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, et un voile légèrement triste qui passait sur son visage assez souvent.

Après que le repas fût pris, les deatheaters se rassemblèrent dans la salle du trône. Chacun portant un colis d'un certain genre.

Après que les rangs inférieurs aient donné leur cadeau de Noël à leur Seigneur et Maître – une grande quantité de livres noirs et d'artefacts, quoique l'un était suffisamment stupide pour offrir un foulard noir et argent et a été dûment puni (cependant le Lord Noir n'a pas détruit le foulard, ou l'a endommagé d'une manière quelconque, mais l'a placé avec attention sous une très grande édition du « Guide Avancé des Rituels de Sang ») ils se retirèrent, se distançant du cercle intérieur.

Treize silhouettes drapées de noir formèrent un demi-cercle autour de leur Seigneur. A leur tour, chacun fit un pas en avant, s'agenouillèrent, et placèrent un colis soigneusement enveloppé aux pieds du Lord Noir.

C'était les cadeaux Voldemort attendait avec grand intérêt – son cercle intérieur le connaissait comme personne, et cela se voyait dans leur choix de cadeau.

Ca allait d'une grande collection de nouvelles potions très intéressantes de Snape qu'il, comme Maître en Potions, a crée lui-même juste pour cette occasion; à une stupéfiante quantité de robes de sorcier noires avec des broderies de serpents de Lucius.

Bellatrix Lestrange lui a offert l'équivalent sorcier d'un jeu de fléchette (spécialement modifié pour résister à n'importe quel sort qui lui est envoyé), avec un cycle de série d'images incluant Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge; tandis que la contribution de Wormtail était une paire de chaussons molletonnés noirs avec charme de chauffage – le sol en pierre était très froid en hiver, et il aurait été indigne pour un Lord Noir d'avoir les pieds gelés.

Pendant cette cérémonie, la diabolique chanson se répercutait sur tous les murs en pierre alentours, chaque répétition érodant un peu plus le self-control déjà tendu de Voldemort.

Au moment où tous les cadeaux ont été distribués, l'homme le plus diabolique de la planète commençait vraisemblablement à perdre le contrôle. Comme la chanson commençait sa 629ème répétition, le Lord Noir Voldemort céda.

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le Hogwarts Express comme ils retournaient à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Ils étaient partis tous les deux pour Noël, bien qu'Harry ait préféré rester plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley.

Tous deux attendaient impatiemment de revoir leur ami.

Une fois descendus des carrosses tirés par les Thestrals invisibles, ils virent Harry les attendre, en haut des escaliers du Hall d'entrée.

Il a été bientôt pris dans une étreinte énorme par Hermione, qui l'a pressé de questions quant à la façon dont ses vacances avaient été et s'il avait fini tout son travail..

Ron ri pendant qu'il les joignait, et ils marchèrent ensemble dans le Grand Hall, qui étaient lentement rempli de conversations estudiantines.

S'asseyant à la table des Gryffindors, Harry salua chaleureusement ses amis. Quand on lui a demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour remplir ses semaines vides, il a seulement souri et dit à ses amis qu'il "avait été occupé," avant de changer habilement le sujet.

Bientôt tous les sièges ont été occupés, et Dumbledore s'est levé pour accueillir chacun au dîner. Harry a jeté un œil à la Grande Table, rencontrant les yeux de Hagrid qui a grimacé, le directeur qui a souri et incliné sa tête dans la reconnaissance, et professeur Lupin qui a cligné de l'œil à lui. Fred et George Weasley, qui visitaient pour des affaires d'ordre, étaient occupés à discuter d'un point privé entre eux et ne notèrent pas le regard qu'Harry leur avait donné.

Harry sourit à ses professeurs, et retourna à ses amis et son dîner, plaisantant joyeusement avec Ron et Neville et discutant du devoir de DCFM que le professeur Lupin leur avait donné avec Hermione.

Quand ils furent tous suffisamment remplis, Dumbledore se leva pour les libérer.

Il fut interrompu, cependant, par l'apparition soudaine d'un large écran sur le mur au-dessus de la porte du Hall d'Entrée.

Un regard perplexe apparu sur le visage du vieux Directeur.

Un message apparut sur l'écran. "Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, Directeur."

Dumbledore le fit, regardant toujours confus.

"Merci." Le message continua. "C'est un cadeau de Noël tardif pour l'Ecole entière. Nous espérons que vous l'apprécierez."

L'écran devint noir, et puis une écriture blanche s'est lentement formée. "En l'Honneur des Maraudeurs." Pouvait-on lire.

Beaucoup de professeurs se tournèrent vers Lupin, mais il était aussi perdu qu'eux. Lui et les jumeaux regardèrent ensemble vers Harry, mais le garçon donna son attention à l'écran.

L'écriture blanche se fana, et deux mots prirent leur place. "Pour Padfoot"

Harry se tourna et attrapa le regard de Remus. Il cligna de l'œil tranquillement, pendant que le Hall se remplissait de murmures au sujet de ces mystérieuses personnes.

Le message se fana aussi, remplacé par l'image vidéo d'un hibou volant sur son chemin par-delà les montagnes et les forêts.

Les muggleborns n'étaient pas surpris, bien que certains durent expliquer aux Pureblood ce qu'était une vidéo.

Sur l'écran, le hibou continua de voler, s'approchant d'un grand château en pierre niché dans un recoin inaccessible sur le flanc d'une montagne.

A la Grande Table, le Professeur Severus Snape devint blanc quand il a réalisé ce qui était en train de se produire.

L'oiseau s'est approché de la structure massive, et est entré dans une petite fenêtre. Il a laissé tomber un paquet enveloppé sur les draps noirs d'un très grand lit avant de faire une sortie précipitée.

La personne dans le lit était non identifiable, ainsi chacun était dans une confusion silencieuse observant l'inconnu dormir.

Snape avait couvert son visage de ses mains, secouant sa tête. Il rassembla toute sa formation de Slytherin pour ne pas frapper sa tête, durement sur la table devant lui. Plusieurs des professeurs l'observaient dans l'étonnement à cette démonstration, mais aucun n'était assez brave pour commenter.

Soudainement, le silence a été percé par un bruit très fort

Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbipbip. Bipbipbi-

Clac.

Un sortilège a été tiré sur l'appareil offensant, et la personne dans le lit s'est réveillé à contrecœur.

Pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, le hall a été rempli de cris de choc, et d'halètements de confusion.

Lord Voldemort, endormi, frotta ses yeux rouge-sang, chassieux **(n.d.t chassieux –adj et nom- désigne ces petites saletés sèches que l'on trouve aux coins des yeux au réveil) **et clignota comme il essayait d'ordonner ses cheveux emmêlés.

Quelques étudiants suffoquèrent des cris pendant que le Lord Noir le plus craint du siècle s'effondrait contre ses oreillers, couvrant un bâillement.

Les étudiants et les professeurs ont regardé pareillement comme le Lord Noir se levait lentement, avant de noter le paquet que le hibou avait laissé tombé au pied de son lit.

Ils regardèrent dans une curiosité confuse comme il l'a déballé et examiné la boite noire.

Mais au moment où il appuya sur le bouton rouge, tout a changé.

Comme la musique commençait, les muggleborns en entendirent quelques notes, avant de se regarder entre eux, incrédules, et d'essayer d'étouffer leur rire.

Bientôt, la moitié des étudiants étaient eux-mêmes en train de caqueter furieusement. Dean Thomas était tombé de son siège, et se roulait par terre dans un rire hystérique.

Plusieurs des professeurs suffoquèrent leur rire. Lupin regardait Harry stupéfié, pendant que les jumeaux semblaient amusés et confus.

Snape avait enterré son visage dans ses bras et tremblait si du rire, de l'exaspération ou de l'angoisse mentale pure.

Les Pureblood regardèrent autour dans la confusion, se demandant le pourquoi de toute cette agitation.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" Demanda Ron à Harry, incapable d'avoir une réponse correcte d'Hermione qui était plié en deux de rire.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus prononcé, et répondit à Ron "La chanson – elle est très célèbre dans le monde Muggle. Elle provient du film Star Wars – c'est le thème du méchant principal, Darth Vader."

Ron pâlit. Harry grimaça juste à lui, et gesticula pour regarder l'écran.

Voldemort était fatigué de l'air, et lança un 'silencio.' Aucun effet.

Le Hall se calma un peu. Chacun regardait, attendant avidement ce qui se produirait ensuite.

Après que l'Impardonnable fut lancé, la seconde chanson débuta. Cette fois, le Hall entier résonna avec les bruits du rire quand le Lord Noir devint hystérique au son de cette nouvelle, joyeuse chanson.

Le bruit de "You can't stop the music" était entendu bien au-dessus des rires et des bruits forts d'un Voldemort devenant fou et d'un nombre de silhouettes noires essayant, les deux choses à la fois, et de calmer leur seigneur et maître et d'arrêter la musique venant de la petite boite noire.

Bientôt cependant, la musique était revenue à son premier air, et la boîte a suivi le seigneur foncé et ses subordonnés hors de la salle.

Des bribes d'images de la journée ont continué, incluant la scène du Lord Noir dans son trône majestueux, son visage serpentin calme excepté des mouvements convulsifs de ses yeux rouge-sang et le serrage convulsif de ces doigts; la punition de déjeuner de Crabbe et les 50 Gallions du pari de Lucius Malfoy que le Maître le 'perdrait' avant 15 heures.

L'école était maintenant au-dessus de leur peur initiale et le choc de voir l'homme le plus diabolique de la planète, et regardèrent la cérémonie avec fascination, la musique continuant toujours de jouer.

Beaucoup de Deatheaters reconnus apparurent sur l'écran, incluant un grand nombre célèbres pour avoir échappés à Azkaban l'été précédent, mais de nouveaux visages furent aperçus.

Beaucoup au soulagement de Snape, sa seule apparition était une silhouette noire dans le fond, toujours non-identifiable quoique distinct.

Après que les évènements de la journée furent survolé, ils eurent quelques courts pour la présentation des cadeaux. L'écharpe a apporté quelques rires, avant que les rangs inférieurs soient partis, et le cercle intérieur ai resté.

Le Hall a regardé comme le Lord Noir a reçu ses cadeaux. Le jeu de fléchette apporta plus de rires, alors que la moitié des étudiants ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux pantoufles.

Finalement, le grand moment arriva. Le Hall regarda comme l'air recommençait. Le Lord Noir se tourna vers elle, les yeux rouges larges et brillants.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, et chacun retint sa respiration.

Le Lord Noir approcha lentement de la boite volante, narines évasées. Il s'arrêta, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la boite.

"Dans n'importe quelle minute maintenant..." Murmura Lucius à Bellatrix

Le Lord Noir, complètement inconscient des jeux farfelus de ses plus loyaux Deatheaters, cria. C'était un long hurlement de folie, allant bien au-dessus de l'audible. Ses mains pâles couvraient ses oreilles afin d'arrêter le son. Il perdit son calme et, avec lui, la commande de sa magie. Son pouvoir pas si insignifiant s'évasa de son corps, imprégnant tout le domaine. Tout autour de lui le château commença à s'émietter, les fissures serpentant les murs et la poussière s'évasant du plafond.

Les Deatheaters se regardèrent, et Lucius prit la commande. Rapidement il rassembla le Cercle Intérieur afin d'en avoir le plus possible dehors quand le bâtiment entier s'effondrerait.

Bellatrix a soulevé sa baguette et a fait flotté délicatement son Seigneur et Maître pleurnichant en dehors de la pièce. Voldemort était recroquevillé dans une petite boule, tremblant et se balançant dans les deux sens.

Wormtail tient la porte pour elle, et ensemble ils sortirent un Lord Noir hystérique avant que les rangs inférieurs voit ce qui s'est produit.

L'écran clignota avec des images d'une panique diminuant, le Cercle Intérieur tournant autour essayant de sauver le plus possible, pendant un moment puis pour retourner suivre le Lord Noir.

Les étudiants regardèrent, les rires revenant comme Voldemort a été lévité vers l'extérieur par une petite porte d'entrée du personnel par Bellatrix et Wormtail. La boite les suivant, jouant toujours sa chanson.

Le petit groupe est monté vers le haut de la colline, hors du danger, avant de s'arrêter. Bellatrix relâcha son maître sur la terre, qui était rouler en boule, tremblant et grelottant.

Les deux Deatheaters regardèrent comme les fissures coururent le long des murs du château autrefois puissant. Doucement, presque avec grâce, il s'émietta; de larges morceaux de pierres roulant vers le bas de la montagne.

Le rugissement sourd se répercuta dans tout le hall, surpassant tous les autres bruits. Après ce qui semblait des siècles, il diminua.

Le gazouillis d'un seul oiseau brisa le silence.

Le Lord Noir s'assit doucement. La musique s'était arrêté ! Il regarda autour, et vit la ruine de ce qui fut sa forteresse.

La boite commença à briller, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Une chanson supplémentaire en sortit, mais une différente cette fois-ci.

"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing." _(Merci pour la musique, les chansons que je chante. Merci pour toute la joie qu'elles apportent)_

La chanson se fit entendre dans tout le hall. Chacun était silencieux comme elle continuait.

"Who could live without it, I ask in all honesty, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me." _(Qui pourrait vivre sans ceci, je vous le demande à tous honnêtement, que serait la vie ? Sans une chanson ou une danse que serions-nous ? Alors je vous dit merci pour la musique, pour me la donner.)_

Comme la chanson se termina, la petite boite noire laissa s'échapper une nuage de fumée dorée qui remplit l'écran. Qui tourna lentement au noir.

Le Hall entier retentit en sifflements et applaudissements. La grande pièce vibrant avec les acclamations et les cris de joie, humour et gratitude.

Les professeurs applaudirent aussi et Hagrid siffla très fort. Snape s'était arrêté de trembler, son visage recomposé. Mais quiconque lui aurait donné assez d'attention aurait vu un petit sourire croissant sur son visage.

Le Directeur était confus. Il n'avait aucune indication de cette représentation inattendue – un phénomène assez nouveau. Il n'avait non plus aucune idée de qui l'avait fait, bien qu'il en avait une très bonne idée. Il regarda vers Harry, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les émeraudes profondes pétillèrent avec malice, scintillant d'une manière très semblable à celle d'un certain Directeur d'Hogwarts.

Dumbledore garda un visage rêveur, et Harry grimaça. Une voix chuchota à l'oreille de Dumbledore "C'est stupéfiant ce que quelqu'un peut cacher lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux."

Le vieil homme était choqué, mais rit.

Une fois que le Hall fut calmé, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. "Je voudrais remercier notre mystérieux bienfaiteur pour ce très amusant cadeau."

Les applaudissements retentirent dans le Hall de nouveau, bien que plus calmement cette fois.

Dumbledore attendit que les applaudissements se calment avant de continuer. "Cependant, je crois que certains étudiants, particulièrement ceux élevés par des sorciers, ne pourraient pas comprendre la plupart des plaisanteries. Afin d'y remedier, ce week-end nous aurons une, hum, soirée cinéma. La nuit de samedi, après dîner, tous les étudiants sont invités à rester ici, dans la Grande Salle. Nous regarderons la Trilogie Star Wars."

De nouveau, le Directeur fit une pause et attendit que les applaudissements se calment.

"Nous fournirons également les coussins et les couvertures. Les Elfes de Maison s'assureront que nous ayons les approvisionnements nécessaires pour nous sustenter. J'espère vous voir tous ici ! Maintenant, allez au lit. Bonne nuit !"

Comme les étudiants sortaient, allant vers les diverses salles communes et dortoirs, Harry Potter rejoignit ses amis pour discuter des évènements de la soirée. Regardant en arrière, il rencontra les yeux ambres et fatigués de Remus Lupin. Le lycanthrope souleva sa main en guise d'au revoir.

Harry fit signe en arrière, et les deux partagèrent un sourire triste. Padfoot aurait été fier.


End file.
